


A Christmas Carol in Prose

by Enjouement



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, FO is toxic, HEA, Happy Ending, Hux needs someone to knock some sense into his head, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Kylo can sing, Kylo is in denial, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance is a charity organization, Rey is an angel, Scrooge Kylo, Snoke is a manipulative bastard, a bit of angst, because I'm no Disney, businessman kylo, but he hides it, but he needs help, caroller Rey, in all senses, is going to have a change of heart, not quite fluff, the author loves carols, 作者不知道怎么打tag, 反正我是翻译那我就照着原文打tags了, 她觉得tag很难
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement
Summary: 在Kylo看来，和节日有关的一切都是在浪费金钱和时间。但是，在他遇见一个集他的三个圣诞精灵：过去之灵、现在之灵、未来之灵为一身的女孩后，又会发生什么？
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas Carol in Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Carol in Prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932581) by [Ayearandaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday). 



> 作者的Notes为两部分。  
> 【开头】  
> 题目“A Christmas Song in Prose”是她以前偶然读到的一则故事的题目翻译，本来是“A Christmas Carol”（《圣诞颂歌》）的，但是翻译成英文就有了个“in Prose”（诗篇形式的）。她一直对这个题目念念不忘。在她的国家乌克兰，没人会称之为“Christmas song”（圣诞颂歌），而是叫“koliadki”。她在写这篇圣诞AU的时候就直接用了这个题目了。  
> 【结尾】  
> 你们知道吗，Carol of the Bells这首歌其实是起源于乌克兰的。它叫“Shchedryk”，并非严格意义上的颂歌（koliadki），而是一首新年歌曲（Shchedryk），一般是在朱利安历新年前夜（1月13日）由男人来歌唱的。它的歌名是Shchedry vechir (Bountiful Evening)，但因为这是最受欢迎的节日歌曲之一，人们12月到1月都在唱这首歌。如果想了解乌克兰的Carol of the Bells，点以下链接。  
> 这是较好版本：  
> https://youtu.be/ZZEMvVcf5-Q  
> 这是快闪版本：  
> https://youtu.be/zGnjL-jQuBU
> 
> 【我的碎碎念】  
> 稍长于之前翻的两篇。本来想十二月翻，但是这也太远了吧！这么可爱的故事不能不赶紧翻（？）
> 
> 有其他SW角色出现，Hux戏份相对较多。无其他CP。
> 
> 本篇依旧有一些意译成分。  
> 译注在结尾，化用了一些TFA和TLJ里的台词，我会标明的。除了SW之外的，我都是查过百度还有其他搜索引擎确认的，有关SW的是我对着SW的Wookieepedia一个个翻译一个个注的啊哈哈哈哈（好有意思噢，SW的百科叫伍基百科，资料真的好全啊，有兴趣的旁友可以去看看，链接点这  
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/The_Complete_Star_Wars_Encyclopedia）（译注非专业非正式，可能会夹私货哈哈哈，比较像我在日常讲话中和你解释而不是书上的那种专业又正式的译注）（因为我本人真的很啰嗦）
> 
> 建议和圣诞颂歌一起食用！

每年十二月， Aldera街与Raddus街[1]的拐角处，一群颂歌者总是顺利出现在至高无上商场[2]前。他们就和俗气的装饰品以及随处可见的冷杉树一样，是Naboo[3]常见的圣诞节标志。如果有人问Kylo他对他们有什么看法，他必定会说，同等比较下，他们这样即令人讨厌又没用。不过没人会去问他的。你总不能直接去问第一秩序工业CEO的得力助手问题吧。

往好的说，Kylo会被叫做“斯克鲁奇”[4]；往坏的说的话……只能说他真的没什么圣诞精神。幸好，第一秩序是不会欢庆节日的。

不过，那些可怜的颂歌者是会欢庆节日的。可他们不仅是一群无序而过度兴奋的傻瓜，真不是，不幸的是他们为抵抗会[5]，一个公益组织，工作。Kylo为此感到生气。抵抗会这些愚蠢的演出是为了反贫困（但他们这样只会让贫困持续下去）还有灌输家庭价值观（但他们自己人就没在乎过这个）。总的来说，他们就是在浪费时间和空间，他本该一个眼神都不给他们，但不幸的是，Kylo每天得路过他们两次，一次上班一次下班，降噪耳机对于他来说也只能用在这上了。

其实不必如此，他完全可以自己开车或者叫个Uber，但这是一个软弱的标志，直接向其他同事表明他就是个虚弱的人。没办法，Kylo只能迫使自己忽视那些熟悉的面孔还有同样熟悉的音调。他们的人数和曲目一直在变，不变的是那几个核心人物。那是Holdo，依旧又高又苗条，还有Ackbar（至少他增重些了）。Dameron还是唱走调，Connix的屁股看起来还是那么蠢，还有Pava、Wexley、Lintra……但他们之中从来都没有Skywalker教士和Organa市长。既然他们有自己的工作要做，为什么还要来这儿呢？

他们中也是会有新面孔出现的。有个亚裔女孩带来了她的妹妹。她们姓什么了？Tako？还有一个莫名眼熟的年轻男人，深色皮肤，脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容，坚信人之初，性本善。然后就是她了，一个有着奇怪发型、身穿鸽灰色大衣的女孩，她的歌声……好吧，Kylo是不会用“天使”之类的词来形容她，不过这种描述确实很适合她。她的歌声听起来更像是应该出现在音乐厅或者教堂里，而不是在大街上用来徒劳地募集捐款。

倒不是说他关心这个。事实上，他心里在责怪她让In Dolci Jubilo这首歌在他脑子里循环了一整天。星星啊[6]，他真的讨厌这首歌。尽管如此，她的歌声还是像风暴中的塞壬[7]一样召唤着他。好在Kylo知道如何抵抗这种诱惑。

在十二月一个寒冷的夜晚，他加班加到特别晚。也是这一晚，他一贯坚强的意志开始崩塌了。冷清的街上空无一人，抵抗会的骨干成员也终于回家了，这对他来说再好不过了……至少在听到使他停下脚步的 _那个声音前_ 他是这么想的。

_Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away_

歌声清澈而清脆悦耳，就像一座水晶钟一样，让他连脊背都感到一股凉意。即使在严刑拷打下Kylo也不会承认，但是Carol of the Bells确实一直都是他最爱的圣诞歌曲。于是他盲目地循着歌声走。

_Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All carolling._

果然是她。那个女孩。她独自一人站在路灯下，沉浸在自己的世界里唱着歌。

_Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale._

_Gaily they ring  
While people sing_

灯光下的雪花像即将燃尽的灰烬，飘落在她周围，她看起来不像血肉之躯，更像是一个有魔力的生物。

_Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here._

_Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas._

女孩看着他微笑。Kylo被迷住了。上次有人对他笑是什么时候了？眼前的雪中仙没有对他的到来感到害怕或者生气，这场景对他来说挺陌生的。

“嗨。”

“你自己一个人站在这儿做什么？”Kylo连招呼都没打，没头没脑地就问了这句，甚至语气听起来比他想象中更要急切。难道她不知道她自己一个人在这儿很危险吗？那个女孩却只是微笑着。

“我不是自己一个人啊。你不是在这儿嘛。”

如果说他之前还是脑袋清晰的，那他现在不是了，他开始沉醉了。

“我是Rey。”

他眨了眨眼。“我是Kylo。Kylo Ren。”

“我知道你是谁。你是来听我唱歌的吗？”

他突然意识到她身边有一个捐款箱，原来她是抵抗会的完美代言人啊[8]。Kylo避开了她的目光。

“我不捐钱。”

“哦？”

“我不做慈善的，”他维持己见。“这只会让贫困持续罢了。有些人应该不要再找借口懒惰下去了，他们应该开始做一份真正意义上的工作。”Kylo略引用了Snoke的话语。

“那好吧。”她平静地点了点头。

“嗯？你难道不是想对此说些什么吗？”他咄咄逼人地问。他很清楚接下来会发生什么。他耳畔响起了从前的只言片语。 _你到底哪里不对劲了？我真不敢相信你是我的儿子。我怎么会养了个怪物？_

Rey耸了耸肩：“没有啊。”

“你难道不想说我卑鄙？毕竟我没有捐钱。”Kylo疑惑地问道。他其实不习惯这么问别人的。

“我才不收钱，”Rey笑了。“我的歌声是免费的。捐不捐款，决定权在你手上。这只是个人选择。”

Kylo感到有些不自在。她显然是Luke的手下之一——她应该是注定对他恨之入骨的。那为什么她看起来并非如此？

“你不会为此和我争论的，不是吗？”他怀疑地问。

“一位亲爱的朋友曾经说过，我们要想取得胜利，要拯救所爱，而不是斗争所恨。这也是我所坚信的。”

“啊，你指的是你那珍贵的神？”他嘲笑她，又一个被Skywalker灌输了谎言的人。

“随你怎么说吧。我信仰爱，信仰同情，信仰宽仁，信仰救赎。这些就是我所信奉的神。”Rey坚定地说。“你看起来有点震惊。”她看着他的脸。

“你……和我想象中的不一样。”

“那你 _之前_ 认为我应该是怎样的？”她皱了皱鼻子，疑惑地问。

“我不知道。”Kylo老实回答。“或许是个指出我每一件做错的事和每一个错误的想法的人。”

那个女孩耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢？又或许我是你的三个圣诞精灵——过去之灵、现在之灵、未来之灵——集一身的人呢？你只要等着瞧就行了。”

Kylo不自觉地抖了抖。

“Rey！”有人在商场门口叫她，打断了Kylo的遐想。

“抱歉，我该走了。”Kylo走开前急匆匆地说道。“再见。”

“再见，Ben。”

这不是真的。根本不可能。很少有人能把Kylo Ren和从前的他联系起来，这太不可思议了。随随便便一个普通女孩怎么可能知道他的原名？他必然是听错了。她不可能用一个死去的男孩的名字称呼他。然而……

Kylo离她远远的。他当然不会在她那群所谓的朋友中搜寻她轻盈的身影。整整三天以来，他一眼都没瞥过她还有她那亮眼的大衣、古怪的发型。这本是一场胜利。但他内心并不这么觉得。

第四天他就打破了前三天的惯例。Kylo回家路上陷入沉思，这时他又听到了那个歌声。

_Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
_

他停下了脚步。曾经在那些少得可怜他母亲在家的晚上，Silent Night是她用来哄他入睡的一首歌。Rey怎么会……当然了，她怎么可能不会。

_Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, oh, love's pure light_

Rey转过头，看见了他，笑了。

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace_

如果要说有谁是光芒四射的，那必然是她了。Rey的笑容是一束光，Kylo就是一只绕着她飞的飞蛾，虽然他拒绝扑火。

“你知道我的身份。”他依旧不打招呼，直接说出了这句话。

Rey抬了抬头。

“我告诉过你了。”

“这是什么煞费苦心的计谋吗？”他质问。这种手段技即使对于他家来说也是够低下的了。

女孩眨了眨眼。“什么？你怎么会这么想？”

“你唱的那首歌，”Kylo顿住了。

“怎么了？这是我最喜欢的歌。”Rey看着他，被弄糊涂了。

这太让人相信她的无辜了，但他还是顶住了。

“噢，真的吗？你当然知道我母——”他改口道，“Leia曾经用这首歌当我的催眠曲。”

Rey突然瞪大了眼，脸上出现了好奇的神情。“那挺好的啊。”

Kylo轻哼一声。Leia Organa做得一点都不好。她理性，通情达理，有用，方便，但就是不好。“算了，没什么。”他抛之脑后。

“别这样嘛，”Rey的语气略带责备。“那些回忆对于你来说很重要的。”

“才不重要。”Kylo固执地反对。“你什么都不知道。”

“我知道所有我想知道的。”她平静地说。她的语气里没有一丝自以为是，虽然她的话还是惹恼了他。

“是吗？啊，你确实，”[9]Kylo认真地盯着她看，而Rey毫不退缩。“开导了我。”

“我知道你真实的名字是Ben Solo，”她直视着他，这次，反而是Kylo退缩了。“我知道，你越是极力否认，它就越真实。我知道你所效力的公司在压榨你的灵魂。我知道每天晚餐，你的母亲总会为你留一个盘子，期冀着你会回来。”Ben震惊地后退。“我知道在夜晚，你十分想入睡，[10]却止不住想着你所做错的所有事。我知道你的舅舅对他那天晚上说过的每一个字每一句话都感到后悔。我知道你变得不一样了，自从Han——”

“不，”他大喊，完全没法控制住自己的脾气。“你竟敢说出他的名字！”

“Ben，”Rey温柔地叫了他。她的脸上没带有恐惧或者嫌恶，只有同情。

这更让他害怕了。

“不！”

“那不是你的错。”她轻轻地说。

“你根本不知道你自己在说什么。我……”Kylo支支吾吾，自己的心跳声在耳边砰砰作响。

Rey又向他走近了一步。

“你并没有杀他，那只是个意外。这不是你的错。”她向他伸出手，他却被惊得跳开了。“Ben，求你了。”他连连后退，转头就跑。“Ben！”

Kylo发誓他绝对不会回头了。他试图早点回家，他的耳边都是Deck the Halls和We Wish You a Merry Christmas的歌声在循环。造物主啊，他甚至看见Dameron那个蠢货嚎着Jingle Bells这首歌时大家都高兴极了。抵抗会这天满载而归，在这个商业气息极其浓厚的节日里，人们都大发善心起来。Kylo不在乎这些。他得工作。所以现在，在经历了及其疲惫的一天后，他发现自己不知怎么又来到了那个倒霉的地方。

Rey在那儿，唱着歌。

_Noel, Noel  
Noel, Noel  
The First Noel, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_

街灯下的她看起来像位天使，尽管她穿着（可能不太暖和的）掉色大衣，戴着一顶蓝色的无檐帽。在Kylo听来，First Noel这首歌从未这么美妙过。

_They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the East beyond them far  
And to the earth it gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night_

她是不是一颗坠落的星星？看起来是的。甚至她的名字——Rey——都能让他想到光。那他在那儿做什么？他在她的人生故事中不会留下任何一笔。

Rey则不这么想。她看见他，又笑了起来，不是那种龇牙咧嘴、牙齿全露的笑，而是柔和而优美的笑，就像她在真心地为和他一起分享当下而高兴。但这是不太可能的事。Kylo显然不是一个好相处的人。

“我不想谈起我的家庭。”他直接阐明。

“那好吧。那你想谈些什么？”Rey亲切地问。

这个问题让他愣了一下。该说些什么？他一般不怎么闲聊地，特别是和美丽的女性。

“我不知道。”他无助地说。

“你最后看的一部剧是什么？我 _超爱_ 《曼达洛人》[11]。Baby Yoda简直是最可爱的小东西了。”Rey说着，又流露出了笑容。

他不知道她在说什么。

“我没有电视。”

“那你有笔记本电脑啊。”她说着，用奇怪的眼神看着他。

“我没时间看。”Kylo耸肩说。

“那你 _平时_ 做什么？”Rey问他。她听起来是真的好奇。

“工作。”

女孩困惑地眨眨眼。“这也不会是你生活的全部啊。”

“我工作很多。”Kylo说起他是为第一秩序而活时，他是认真的。

Rey皱眉了。“这样很不健康。你又不是奴隶，你知道吧？”

啊，又来了，又开始她的道德说教了。“你不明白，”他简略地说。“那是一个人能够实现真正的伟大的方式。”

“那真正的伟大意味着什么？”Rey听起来不是在嘲讽，只是好奇。

Kylo决定满足她的求知欲。

“我会成为Snoke在第一秩序的二把手。”他严肃地告知她。那是他多年以来追求的目标。

“你难道不已经是了吗？”

他不太明白她的问题。“是啊，但我的意思是，他将会退居副总裁，而我将会成为首席执行官。”

“无论如何他都会这么做的。”Rey静静地看着他。

“但只要Hux对此有话语权一天，这都是不可能的。他至始至终都想把我除掉。”Kylo毫不掩饰言语中的烦躁。

“你的老板还没下决定？”女孩又皱了皱眉。

“没有正式做决定。所以我得更卖力工作，达成他的期望。或许就是今年了吧。”他坦白了自己最大的期望。

她给了他个奇怪的眼神：“他之前已经这么做过了，不是吗？许诺给你那些不可能发生的事。”

“那……”听起来出人意料的真实。不过Kylo没有说出来这句。他只是咬紧了牙齿。“你错了。Snoke是明智的，他知道我没有准备好。”

“可是你准备好了啊，”Rey坚持。“你真的准备好了，Ben。你难道看不出来吗？他在操控你，不断地在你面前放诱饵。”

“你根本不知道你自己在说什么。”Kylo怒火中烧，打断了她。

“难道我真的不知道？”

Rey真的很像他的家人。他总算看清了。

“你等着瞧。所有人都等着瞧。晚安吧。”他咬牙说道，然后跺着脚走了。

没有事什么能比自己是正确的这件事感觉更好了。或许应该除了告诉那个质疑你的人之外。Kylo迈着轻快的步伐大步流星地向Rey走来，却在听到了她的歌声后停下了脚步。

_Oh, sisters two  
How may we do  
For to preserve this day?_

_This poor youngling  
Of whom we do sing  
By-by, lullay, lullay_

她为什么要选Coventry Carol这首歌，这首现存圣诞颂歌中最压抑的一首呢？

_Lullay, lullay  
My little tiny child  
By-by, lullay, lullay_

_Lullay, lullay  
My little tiny child  
By-by, lullay, lullay_

在熟悉的调子的最后几个音节在空气中飘荡时，Kylo颤了颤身子。就在那时，就在那儿，Rey再次看起来像一个远古的超凡生物，而他，只是一介凡夫俗子，幸得一瞥。他怎么能与这股更强大的力量争论呢？Kylo打算试一试。

“你错了。”他说。

Rey扬眉。“哦？”

“Snoke告诉我他今年就要提拔我了。”就是这个。他终于说出来了。他做到了。他实现了他的目的。

她眉头紧皱。“他没有发表公告或者什么的吗？”

“没。但是他会的。”Kylo急忙订正，却看见了她怀疑的神情。“就在我们的年会上。”

“嗯。那为什么要等呢？”她不信任地问。

Kylo咬紧牙关。“这很复杂。”

“那确实。”

“你不相信我。”他说。这也不是第一次了。

“我是不相信那个男人会主动让位。”Rey的眼光带着疑问。“换做你，你会吗？”

Kylo的嘴张张合合，摇摆不定。“他……他必须这么做。”事情当然这个走向。时候到了。

“如果他没有呢？如果到了最后，他却和你说，今年还不是时候？”Rey说出了他内心最害怕的事。“如果他要你又做出另外的牺牲？比如出卖你的灵魂？或是不断奉献直到你年老色衰，只剩下一个满是幽怨与仇恨的空壳？”Rey目光灼灼，逼问道。

“不会的！”

“你自己内心清楚，这是会发生的。必要的话，自己搜寻你的感觉。Snoke是在对你撒谎啊，他在蚕食你。”她紧抓他的手。“求你了，Ben，听进去吧。”

“你什么都不知道，”他生气地打断。“你是错的，等着瞧吧。”

“Ben，”她在他身后大喊。“Ben！”

Rey是对的。她说的每一个字都是对的。年会前，Snoke叫来Kylo，对他说，他还没怎么准备好。或许明年就行了，但与此同时，他要宣布关闭旗下的一个子公司，以此证明他对第一秩序的承诺。如果Kylo给数以百计的员工带来这个消息，那么在圣诞节后，他们将会面临失业，那Kylo离达成目标又近了一步。鉴于他的努力工作，他还能得到一笔丰厚的奖金。Kylo感到恶心。他点了点头，道了谢，然后去和一些大人物握手，假装很享受这场大型派对，一言一行，如同他被训练成的工具人。 _这_ 就是他努力工作的目的。 _这_ 就是他所得到的结果。Rey至始至终都是对的。十年时间如流水，他却两手空空。

他一秒钟也呆不下了，Kylo逃到了寒冷的大街上。他的皮鞋，剪裁得体的西装，还有大衣外套完全不适合外面的天气，但他不能再回去了。他也不想回他的公寓，只是在空荡的街上漫无目的地徘徊。他的口袋里装有奖金的信封格外烫手。

最后，太阳升起了。人们纷纷涌上街道，路过的人都在小心翼翼地避开他。他们怎么会不避开呢？一个脸色苍白的高大男人，一身黑衣，头发凌乱，眼神迷茫，这些迹象看起来都令人不安。

他的脚不自觉地走向了Aldera街和Raddus街的拐角处，但是Rey却不在那儿。取而代之的是一个深色皮肤、面容和善的男人在帮那个亚裔女孩（她姓什么了？Tico，她姓Tico）调整捐款箱。他们都戴着鲜艳的节日围巾，对着对方笑。他们看起来很开心，且平淡。Kylo定住了，不知道该做什么。那位黑人关切地看着他。

“先生，你还好吗？”

出于本能，他直接就把那个令他痛苦的信封交给对方。“拿着。这是给Rey的。”他突然转身，快步走开，留下一群目瞪口呆的孩子们。

“先生？先生！”

Kylo跑开了。他未曾，也不能解释他是谁，钱从哪里来。就让他们把这个当作一个圣诞奇迹吧。就让Rey这么觉得吧。

他的手机不停地响，直到铃声终于停歇。或许它没电了，也可能是他弄丢了它。Kylo都不在乎了。任何事情都变得不重要了。他不知道自己走了多久，也不知道自己到底有没有停下来。一切都变得模糊了。他感到寒冷和疲惫。真该死的累。路边的长椅向他发出邀请，Kylo再也站不住了。坐下了才发现，这里还是Aldera街，他甚至可以看到聚在一起的颂歌者。大脑迟钝了几秒，他才意识到今天是平安夜，抵抗会在这天会举办他们最大的演出。Kylo无法动弹。他耗尽了力气，反正听这一次也不会有什么坏处吧。他真的太累了，直至听到喘气声才发现身边出现了一个人。

“Ben，天哪，你还好吗？”是Rey。当然会是她。宇宙给他开了个巨大的玩笑。

Kylo阴郁地笑了起来。“不。你是对的。在所有事情上。我不能……”

“你在颤抖。”Rey喘着粗气，解开了自己的围巾，绕在他的脖子上。“呆在这别动。”她命令道。回来时，她拿着一杯用塑料杯子装着地暖和地甜味饮料。“喝下它。”

灯光从她身后照射过来，她的头边有了光晕。

“你真 _是_ 个天使，”他低沉地说。“而我就是个蠢货。”

“不。”她反对。“你不是。你只是犯了错而已。你可以弥补的。”

Kylo摇头。她怎么会如此盲目？“我不行。不在Snoke身边，我一文不值。”

“对于我来说不是[12]，Ben。”她十分坚定地说。

“你不能这么说。你根本不了解我，”他伤心地笑了。“没人了解我。”

“我了解。”Rey坚持说。“刚刚是你捐的款，我知道。你的内心还是有光明的。”她站起身来，向他伸出手。“和我走。”

“去哪儿？”

“回家。”她简单地回答。

他把手放回了膝盖。“我没有家了。”

“你有的，”Rey坚持。“我带你去。”

她拉起了他犹豫的手，直直把他带去颂歌者里。每个人都在那儿，老面孔也好，新面孔也罢。Poe Dameron像见鬼了一样看着他，Kay Connix惊讶得张开了嘴，Amilyn阿姨还是一如既往的冷静沉着，Tico姐妹则在窃窃私语……在这个故事里他没有地位。然而……

“Ben？”Holdo怀疑地问。

“就是 ** _ **他**_** 捐的款……”那个黑人大声地对周围人低语。

“他 _什么_ ？”

“这是Ben。他和我一块的。”Rey的声音大而清晰，手在坚定地紧握着他的。她为了他勇敢面对所有人，没有人敢反对她。Rey把他带到人群中间，颂歌者们站成了一个半圆。

“接下来，是In the Bleak Midwinter这首歌，”递出歌词纸后，Tico家的姐姐，Paige，低语道：“你知道歌词吗？”

Amilyn嘴角上扬：“他当然知道。”

他确实知道。那些词语对于他的舌头很熟悉了，好像它们一直在那儿，等着某天脱口而出。颂歌者们排好队形，准备演出，对Kylo的加入表示欢迎。他的手指紧缠着Rey的，他做了件他很多年没做过的事——唱歌。

_What can I give him,  
Poor as I am?  
If I were a shepherd  
I would bring a lamb,  
If I were a wise man  
I would do my part,  
Yet what I can I give Him —  
Give my heart._

Rey发现他在看着她笑，她的小手更加紧捏着他。他把自己的心给了她，她收下来，当作自己的一样小心翼翼地护着。她从未放开他的手，不管是在歌唱时，还是结束后，不管是在去他母亲家的路上，还是在圣诞晚餐时，不管他从Kylo Ren转变回Ben Solo的历程有多漫长和困难。

那个可怜的捐款箱不能再继续用了。真的，他们该弄个新的，旧的这个歪歪扭扭的，盖子也盖不上了。不过，Ben的情绪没受到影响。他哼唱着The Holly and the Ivy这首歌，完全不在意冻人的冷风。Rey送给他的酒红色围巾，还有自己的深灰色的新大衣完全够暖了。他终于把捐款箱放好，松了口气。一人在他身后窃笑。

“噢天哪，看看曾经的强者是如何堕落的。”

“Hux，”Ben得承认他的前同事还是像一年前一样，苍白而古板。

“Ren。”很难讲这位姜黄色头发的男人到底是在嘲笑他还只是在忍住不打喷嚏。“如果我告诉Snoke你现在要乞讨维生，他肯定会笑得前仰后翻的。”

Ben耸了耸肩。如果Hux只是想激怒他，那Hux找错方法了。“我在为抵抗会工作，如果你说的是这个意思的话。”

“ _这_ 就是你想达成的？”他怀疑地问。

Ben冷静地点了点头。“差不多吧。我和家人和好了，找到了一份我真正喜爱的工作，还娶了我一生所爱。你呢？”

“我很快就要取代Snoke了。”Hux毫不掩饰自己的骄傲。

“很快？”Ben皱眉。“我退出了，他该早就提拔你了啊。”

“他……”男人支支吾吾好一会。“他会的，到最后。Snoke是明智的，他早就知道我准备好了。惊喜的是，Phasma是个强劲的对手，但是谁能得到那份工作，我们都心知肚明。”

Ben叹了口气。连句式都和以前他的差不多啊。“Hux，听着……”他顿住了，两只小小却温暖的胳膊环住了他的腰。

“你好啊。”这位刚来的人对Hux打招呼。

Hux难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。“怎么——”

“Rey，来见见Armitage Hux，我的前同事。Hux，这是Rey，我的妻子。”Ben在说最后一个词是语气特别自豪。

“很高兴认识你。”Rey微笑着，伸出自己的手。她干等了一会，手困惑地耷拉下来。

“我的天哪！你娶了这个卖火柴的小女孩[13]？如果Snoke听到这个消息会 _很_ 高兴的。”

“Hux，”Ben近乎低吼，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“Hux先生，你上一次给你父母打电话是什么时候了？”Rey突然开口问他。

“抱歉？”

“你的父母是？”她点出。

“Brendol家？”Ben提供信息。

“这什么……”Hux语塞。“这不关你们的事。”

Rey皱眉：“现在是圣诞节，他们肯定会——”

“他们知道我很忙。”Hux说了出来。“再说了，他们又不会关心我。”

“你不和他们谈谈，你又怎么知道？”她面带疑问看着他。“你怎么敢断言他们不会在餐桌上留一个你的位置？”

“那样太白痴了。”他轻哼。“我父亲和他的新妻子正忙着呢，没时间顾得上这些荒唐事。”

“比起关心你的人，你更愿意自己孤身一人在空荡荡的公寓里度过圣诞节？”Ben问了一个他再熟悉不过的问题。

姜色头发的男人瞪圆了眼。“他们不会——”

“你愿意日复一日在经过了糟糕的一天后回到你那寂寞的家？”Rey问他，让他带着些许恐惧后退。

“叫上你的父母吧，Hux。”Ben提议。“这也是他们所期望的。”

“你……你们两个……”男人又后退了一步，一步接一步，然后转头跑开。Rey紧捏着Ben的手。他把她圈入怀中，沉浸在她所带来的温暖里。他们一起看着那个试图逃脱自己鬼影的男人。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1]Aldera，Alderaan（奥德兰星）的首都；Raddus，拉杜斯号，MC85星际巡洋舰，属于新共和国及后来的抵抗军，Holdo上将在ep8里驾驶该舰光速撞向第一秩序的Mega-class Star Dreadnought（巨型星际驱逐舰）  
> [2]原文为Supremacy Mall，化用了The Supremacy（至高无上号），其属[1]中的巨型星际驱逐舰，是老台球Snoke的旗舰。  
> [3]Naboo，即纳布星。  
> [4]斯克鲁奇，即Scrooge，是查尔斯·狄更斯的小说《圣诞颂歌》（A Christmas Carol）里的吝啬鬼，他在圣诞夜里被三个圣诞精灵拜访，他被精灵们所改变，开始重新思考生活的意义。他那固有的自私及冷酷崩塌，消失殆尽，从此变成了一个乐善好施的人。文中喻指Kylo原是“吝啬鬼”，而Rey则是他的精灵。  
> [5]The Resistance在文中为公益组织，无法使用“抵抗军”这一名称。  
> [6]原文为“Stars”，化用口语中的“God”（上帝啊）或者“Jesus”（耶稣啊）。  
> [7]塞壬，即Siren，古希腊神话中半人半鸟或半人半鱼的女海妖，以美妙歌声诱使航海者驶向礁石或进入危险水域。  
> [8]完美代言人，原文为“the perfect Resistance poster child”。“The perfect poster child”算是固定搭配了吧（学识浅薄，有错请指出！多谢！），比如Grace VanderWaal的歌曲Moonlight里就有一句歌词：“The perfect poster child.”  
> [9]原文用了TLJ里两人的对话，芮芮的“I know everything I need to (know about you).，开罗人的“You do? Ah, you do.”  
> [10]原文用了TFA里开罗人的“At night, desperate to sleep.”，只不过文中是芮芮对他说。  
> [11]《曼达洛人》，The Mandalorian，星球大战衍生剧，后文的尤达宝宝Baby Yoda为剧中角色。【还有谁没看这部超级棒的剧！麻溜的，快去看！】  
> [12]原文为“Not to me.”，为TLJ里开罗人对Rey说的话。  
> [13]原文的确为“the Little Match Girl”，这里我还是觉得直译好。


End file.
